Do
by Ogi0429
Summary: "Saranghae.."Mata ku terbuka lebar saat satu kata sederhana namun memiliki arti yang indah itu keluar dengan lembut dari bibir manisnya.— "Berikan namja itu kepadaku, maka aku akan mengembalikan yeojachingu mu."Ucap seseorang diseberang sana — "Yeollie pernah mengatakan kalau Yeollie mencintaiku juga kan? Kenapa Yeollie melakukan ini padaku?" — "Shireo! Shireo! Hikss.."Tangisku


Title: Don't Say Goodbye

Author: Ogi0429

Genre: Maybe sad?

Length: Oneshoot

Rated: T

Cast:

-Byun Baekhyun a.k.a Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol a.k.a Chanyeol

Chanyeol P.O.V

Aku berjalan keluar dari rumah ku. Malam ini aku berniat untuk mendiskusikan prediksi ku tentang kabut yang akan terjadi pada akhir pekan yang akan datang dengan dosenku.

Ya! Aku adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan astronomi. Aku berjalan santai. Tiba-tiba, ada sesuatu yang bergerak dari dalam plastik sampah besar itu. Dengan rasa penasaran, akupun memberanikan diri untuk melihat isi plastik sampah besar tersebut.

"Hwoo!"Aku terjatuh ketanah saking terkejutnya melihat isi plastik besar tersebut. Seorang namja manis dengan muka yg sangat kotor dan tak sadarkan diri.

Aku mengurungkan niat ku untuk menemui dosen. Dan langsung membopong tubuhnya masuk kedalam rumahku.

Baekhyun P.O.V

Perlahan aku membuka mataku. Aku terkejut mendapati bahwa diriku berada didalam rumah.

Dan yang aku ingat, kemarin aku dibekap oleh namja (laki-laki) iblis itu lalu aku tak sadarkan diri.

Aku mencoba bangkit untuk duduk dan sebuah suara mengejutkanku.

"Annyeong haseyo"

Chanyeol P.O.V

Ku lihat, dia sudah sadar dan berusaha untuk duduk. Dengan senyum yang lebar, aku menyapanya.

"Annyeong haseyo"Dia tak menjawabku. Aku mengerti, mungkin dia bingung sekarang dia sedang berada dimana. Dengan cepat aku berbicara

"Kau sekarang berada dirumah ku. Tadi malam, aku menemukan mu didalam sebuah plastik sampah besar. Mengapa kau bisa berada disitu?"Tanyaku. Dia tetap diam mungkin shock dengan apa yang ku katakan.

Baekhyun P.O.V

"Kau sekarang berada dirumah ku. Tadi malam, aku menemukan mu didalam sebuah plastik sampah besar. Mengapa kau bisa berada disitu?"Ucap namja itu. Aku benar-benar terkejut

"Mwo!? Jadi, namja iblis itu membuangku? Tega sekali dia!"Ucapku dalam hati

"Arraseo. Sebaiknya kau makan dulu. Aku sudah menyiapkannya"Ucap namja itu lembut

"Ah ne, gomawo."Aku meberanikan diri untuk berbicara kepadanya. Kupikir, dia adalah namja yg baik. Dan juga, errr… tampan.

Baekhyun P.O.V

"Ah ne, gomawoUcapnya yang akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Benar-benar lembut.

"Cheonma"Balasku

Aku mengambil segelas air mineral untuknya. Kulihat, dia makan dengan sangat lahapnya. Mungkin dia lapar.

Aku menaruh segelas air itu didepannya. Dia melihatku bingung. Tanpa disadari nya, sebiji nasi lengket disamping bibirnya. Aku tersenyum. Lucu sekali namja manis didepan ku ini.

Setelah makan, kupersilahkan dia untuk membersihkan badannya.

Dia keluar dari kamar mandi, aku tersenyum melihat baju ku yang ia kenakan. Meskipun sedikit terlihat kebesaran. Tapi, kurasa dia cocok memakainya. Semakin kupandang dirinya yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sebuah handuk, tidak sadar ternyata kepalaku terjepit dikulkas.

Dia tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol ku ini. Sungguh, dia sangat cantik saat tersenyum.

"Jeoneun Park Chanyeol imnida. Panggil saja Chanyeol"Ucapku memperkenalkan diriku seraya tersenyum tipis

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun"Ucapnya singkat seraya tersenyum. Aiggoo! Sungguh manis sekali namja ini!

"Banggapta!" Balasku membalas senyumannya

"Ne, Chanyeol-ssi"Balasnya

Baekhyun P.O.V

Malam ini Chanyeol sedang melakukan aktifitas rutin nya. Yaitu meneropong kabut untuk bahan diskusinya bersama dosen nya. Aku tersenyum lalu mulai melukis wajahnya yang amat sangat ku kagumi.

"Baekkie?"Panggilnya

"Ah, ne?"Balasku

"Apakah kau ingin ikut dengan ku besok?"

"Odi?"Tanyaku

"Ke padang rumput yang sangat luas! Aku ingin melihat prediksi ku tentang kabut yang akan terjadi besok. Dan mungkin akan berkemah sehari disana"Ucapnya

"Jinjja?"Tanyaku

"Ne!"Jawabnya mantap

"Ok!"Jawabku senang

Kami sedang berada dipadang rumput yang dikatakan Chanyeol kemarin.

Aku sangat senang karena aku bisa merasakan udara segar yang selama ini hampir tidak pernah kurasakan.

Aku tersenyum kearah Chanyeol dan melambaikan tangan, diapun membalas lambaian tanganku.

Malam itu, kami memanggang beberapa sosis untuk makanan kami. Dia menyuapi ku sambil tersenyum

"Yak! Aniiii.. Ini panas Yeollie!"Protesku

"Hahaha… Mianhae manis.. Ini minumlah"Ucapnya memberiku minuman kaleng. Akupun meminumnya.

"Hei! Lihat kemari! Ternyata prediksi ku benar!"Panggil Chanyeol senang

"Jinjja?"Ucapku membalas perkataannya

"Ne"

"Woa! Kau hebat Yeollie!"Ucap ku takjub

"Aku memang hebat"Ucapnya membanggakan dirinya

"Ne, kau memang sangat hebat!"Ucapku menyetujui perkataannya

Hingga pada akhirnya kamipun terus melihat kabut yang diprediksikan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol P.O.V

Aku dan Baekhyun duduk diteras belakang rumahku. Dia menyenderkan kepalanya kebahuku. Tiba-tiba ia berkata..

"Saranghae.."Mata ku terbuka lebar saat satu kata sederhana namun memiliki arti yang indah itu keluar dengan lembut dari bibir manisnya.

"Nado saranghae."Balasku singkat dan tersenyum.

"Yeollie, kau ingin berjanji padaku?"

"Berjanji untuk hal apa?"

"Berjanji bahwa kau selalu menjaga dan jangan pernah sekalipun kau meninggalkanku"

"Baiklah. Aku berjanji.."Ucapku

"Gomawo Yeollie.. Semoga kau tidak mengingkari janjimu"Ucap Baekhyun

Baekhyun P.O.V

Aku mendapati bahwa dirinya tertidur dimeja kerjanya. Mungkin dia kelelahan. Dengan cepat aku mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Tidak sengaja aku melihat sebuah album didekatnya yang berisi banyak fotonya bersama seorang namja cantik. Mereka terlihat bahagia.

"Siapa namja ini? Ah ani, mungkin dia hanya hyung dari Yeollie"Ucapku dalam hati

"Aku harap Yeollie tidak mengingkari janjinya kepadaku. Karena aku mencintainya dan dia juga mencintaiku. Jadi, dia tak mungkin menghianatiku"Sambungku dalam hati. Aku menutup album foto itu dan beranjak menuju kamarku

Chanyeol P.O.V

Pagi ini aku sedang membersihkan teropong bintangku dan Baekhyun sedang membaca buku seraya mengunyah cemilan. Handphone ku berbunyi, aku mengangkatnya.

"Berikan namja itu kepadaku, maka aku akan mengembalikan yeojachingu mu."Ucap seseorang diseberang sana

"Nuguya?"

"Kau tak perlu tau! Yang aku inginkan adalah, kau memberikan namja itu kepadaku. Lalu kau bebas bersenang-senang dengan yeojachingu mu ini"

Aku memutuskan sambungan telepon dari orang itu. Aku benar-benar bingung, apakah aku harus memilih Baekhyun, atau….. Luhan yeojachingu ku yang selama 3 tahun ini hilang entah kemana.

Perasaanku bercampur aduk saat ini, aku menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang sedang asik mengunyah cemilan serta membaca buku. Wajah manis dan tingkah lakunya yang polos semakin membuat ku bimbang.

Baekhyun P.O.V

Aku senang sekali pagi ini. Karena Yeollie mengajak ku lagi untuk bermain ke padang rumput yang sangat indah dan luas itu.

Dengan senyuman yang terus mengembang di wajahku, sesekali tangan ku mengibas-ngibas rumput itu.

Langkah ku terhenti dan senyum yang mengembang dipipiku kini sudah tergantikan oleh sebuah ekspresi datar. Aku benar-benar… Terkejut.

Aku melihat namja iblis itu turun dari mobil serta membawa seorang namja yang mukanya sangat mirip dengan yang di album foto milik Yeollie.

Chanyeol berhenti karena merasakan kalau aku sudah tidak mengikutinya lagi.

Chanyeol berbalik kearah ku dan memegang tangan ku. Aku menggenggam tangannya kuat. Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia menatap namja iblis itu. Namja iblis itu hanya memperlihatkan senyum setannya.

"Yeollie.. Kau sudah berjanji kepadaku! Kau akan selalu menjagaku dan tidak akan pernah

meninggalkanku! Hiks"Ucap ku lirih. Air mata sudah tidak bisa kubendung lagi. Chanyeol hanya terdiam.

"Yeollie pernah mengatakan kalau Yeollie mencintaiku juga kan? Kenapa Yeollie melakukan ini pada ku? Hiks"Tanyaku

lemah. Chanyeol ingin pergi menuju namja iblis itu. Dengan cepat aku mengenggam tangan nya erat

"Shireo! Shireo! Hikss.."Tangisku frustasi

Chanyeol melepaskan genggamanku dan menghempaskannya. Dia berjalan menuju seorang namja yang berdiri kaku disamping mobil itu

Aku shock! Tidak percaya.. Ternyata oppa lebih memilih namja itu daripada aku. Janji nya dan kata-kata bahwa dia mencintaiku terngiang jelas ditelingaku. Tega sekali oppa menghianatiku!

Chanyeol P.O.V

Aku melepaskan genggaman tangan nya dan menghempaskan nya kasar. Lalu aku berjalan kearah yeojachingu ku yang sangat ku rindukan ini.

Aku berjalan merangkul yeojachingu ku. Aku menoleh kebelakang, kulihat Baekhyun diseret paksa oleh namja itu masuk kedalam mobil. Dia terus berteriak histeris memanggil namaku.

Tidak ku hiraukan teriakan nya dan masih fokus terhadap yeojachingu ku yang saat ini sedang lemah. Terbesit rasa bersalah dan kasihan dihatiku.

Aku masih ingat saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku juga mencintainya dan janji yang telah dibuatnya.

Tetapi inilah pilihan ku. Aku lebih memilih Xi Luhan. Yeojachinguku yang selama ini kurindukan.

Ketika sampai dirumah, aku menyuruh yeojachinguku ini untuk tidur dikamar yang selama ini ditiduri oleh Baekhyun. Dia menurutinya dan akupun juga beranjak tidur kekamarku.

"Baekkie, jeongmal mianhae"Ucap ku lirih

-END-


End file.
